Inspirations en Prose
by La Sage Ithere
Summary: Quand la poésie rencontre le jeu vidéo, en passant par la case "Sage Ithère". Les sentiments pleuvent dans le monde de "Sonic the Hedgehog".


Disclaimer : Je ne détiens aucun droit sur les personnages et l'univers de SEGA/Sonic Team.// I do not own any right on SEGA/Sonic Team characters and universe.

**Inspirations en Prose**

**Une serrure impossible**

Qui ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi aimait il tant courir. A quoi pensait il alors qu'il fixait mystérieusement l'horizon, vers quoi se dirigeait il tandis qu'il souriait malicieusement au vent?

Avait il seulement un but ? Ou était ce tout simplement un souffle de liberté qui le poussait à défier continuellement la rafale, le son, la vitesse elle même?

Quelle énigme se cache derrière ces yeux insolents et ce sourire narquois, comme s'il se présentait comme le gardien du plus grand des secrets?

Tourment et jalousie sont alors de mise, tandis que nous marmonnons au vent, que ce n'est que partie remise.

________________________________

**Une chaîne d'épines douces**

J'ai toujours su sans jamais vouloir me l'avouer. Cela aurait été le premier maillon d'une chaîne lourde de conséquences.

Le seul amour que j'acceptais volontiers de reconnaître était celui de la liberté, le vent, la vitesse, l'horizon, et ces lendemains imprévisibles pour lesquels je courais. Et le seul amour que je refusais absolument d'admettre était celui d'une une rose que je fuyais.

Car aussi grand peut être mon courage, il n'est rien face à mes craintes. Peur de perdre ce pour quoi je vis, peur de m'attacher, peur de tout gâcher et surtout, peur de perdre.

Mais quoi que je fasse, dise ou pense, elle s'infiltre dans mon cœur aux côtés de mes passions. Chacun de ses regards, ses sourires, ses étreintes, et même la façon dont elle prononce constamment mon nom, Me rappellent chaque jour avec la même douleur ce sentiment que je m'efforce en vain de sceller.

J'avais pourtant crû sans jamais en douter, Qu'un jour je finirais par l'oublier.

Mais tous les maillons de ma chaîne se sont déjà constitués.

_________________________________________

**Une bougie au cœur des ténèbres**

Je suis l'incarnation de la damnation, la malédiction immortelle. Je suis l'ombre de l'enfer, le démon invoqué des ténèbres.

Ma silhouette fait frémir les plus braves à son approche, Mon seul regard suffit à brûler le courage des plus forts, Ma voix à elle seule parvient à glacer d'effroi jusqu'au silence lui même, Et seul mon nom est capable d'inspirer autant de crainte que de respect.

Je suis le maudit, le condamné à vivre. Je suis l'obscurité du néant, le messager du jugement dernier.

Ma triste solitude n'est que errances sans but, Mon cœur ne bat plus depuis longtemps déjà, Mon âme blessée n'espère plus ni la paix ni la rédemption, Et mon nom continue sans fin de porter son fardeau.

Je suis la créature issue du chaos, suprême affront à la vie. Je suis l'entité sombre vengeresse, le pêché capital de la colère.

Mais quand elle me regarde avec ces yeux si brillants, Me sourit avec tant de gentillesse, Me parle avec une chaleureuse sincérité de sa douce voix chantante, Et mon nom ne semble plus si ombrageux sur ses lèvres de rose.

Au diable qui suis je, monstre ou rebut. Au diable que suis je, acide ou poison.

Je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même pour d'obscures raisons, Je serais désormais la sienne de la plus belle des façons. Et mon nom sur ses lèvres effacera toute sa noirceur, Et mon nom sur ses lèvres pour toujours sonnera du glas de la lumière.

_______________________________________

**Ce que c'est que de se sentir fort**

Je cours, j'accueille le vent de l'aventure à bras ouverts, le respire à plein poumons ; Je m'enivre de cette prodigieuse sensation de liberté, qu'aucun autre ne peut un jour espérer ; Sentir chaque nerf de mon corps me crier que je suis en vie ; Entendre mon cœur chanter à tue-tête ce sentiment d'invincibilité.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder en arrière ; Je n'ai qu'à suivre l'horizon sans me préoccuper de rien d'autre que ma course ; Rien au monde ne pourra jamais remplacer ce bonheur intense qui n'appartient qu'à moi ; Et je sais pleinement la chance que j'ai de posséder ce fabuleux pouvoir.

Ce fabuleux pouvoir qu'est la liberté !

…

Je cours encore, j'accueille le nouveau parfum du vent, le respire à plein poumons ; Je rougis de son incroyable fraîcheur sucrée, qu'aucun autre ne peut un jour espérer ; Ressentir chaque cellule de mon corps me brûler de son amour ; Entendre mon cœur chanter haut et fort ce sentiment d'invincibilité.

Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de regarder en arrière ; Je sais que je peux continuer ma course en emportant ces pétales de rose dans mon sillage ; Rien au monde ne saura jamais m'arracher ce sublime bonheur qui ne peut appartenir qu'à moi ; Et je réalise pleinement la chance que j'ai de posséder ce merveilleux pouvoir.

Ce merveilleux pouvoir qu'est l'amour !

___________________________________________

**Le temps ne compte pas**

"Je vois le soleil qui se lève pour la énième fois sur ce monde. Je sens ses rayons m'envelopper de sa douce chaleur. J'entends les chants de cette terre s'éveiller avec lui. J'en hume le parfum qu'elle apporte et j'en goûte les saveurs que la brise matinale emporte.

Ces sensations... Jusque là, je n'avais jamais pris le temps de les connaître. Ou plutôt, je les dédaignaient. Sans elle rien n'avait d'importance.

Mais aujourd'hui je sais. J'ai appris. J'ai tenu ma promesse, retrouvé mon identité et mon passé. Ainsi j'ai pu prendre la décision de l'effacer... afin de repartir à zéro.

Et me voilà donc ici, devant l'astre orangé se levant tranquillement à l'horizon. Enfin je suis libre, mais à nouveau seul et perdu au milieu d'un carrefour de chemins. Où est donc ce zéro dont je suis supposé partir?Et pour aller où? Et pour quoi faire?

Je vois le soleil qui se lève pour la énième fois sur ce monde et je jalouse son statut de mortel. Un jour il disparaîtra, comme tous les êtres vivants que j'aurais rencontré et moi je resterai. Désespérément seul. Désespérément immortel.

Je suis Shadow le Hérisson. Je suis l'éternité."


End file.
